That's no solution
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Also, Draco hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis das verbindet. Dennoch soll es niemand erfahren und deshalb ist es ihm auch egal, ob er andere damit ins Verderben zieht.


That's no solution  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren, die in den Harry Potter Büchern aufgeführt sind, gehören nicht mir. Alle Rechte sind bei Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers.  
  
Summary: Tja, was soll ich schreiben? Draco hat ein Geheimnis, soviel ist klar. Wer wissen will welches muss weiterlesen.  
  
Anmerkung zu den nächsten zwei Chaps: In diesen Kapiteln kommen Lynn und Jenny ziemlich oft vor und stehen eigentlich im Mittelpunkt. Sie dienen aber im Moment nur als Ersatz für die eigentlichen Hauptpersonen. Also sozusagen als Lückenbüßer. Dennoch sind sie für den Verlauf der Story wichtig.  
  
Warnings: Ich glaub, Draco ist am Anfang OOC.  
  
Pairings: Draco/?  
  
Reviews: Reviews wären mir echt wichtig. Wenn es euch nämlich nicht gefällt, schreibe ich es nicht weiter.  
  
Danke an meine Betaleserein Lena.  
  
~*1*~  
  
Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro in Hogwarts. Noch circa eine Stunde und der Hogwarts-Express würde ankommen und mit ihm eine Schar Schüler und seine beiden Enkelinnen. Dumbledore war sichtlich nervös. Es kam nicht allzu häufig vor, das ihn Verwandte besuchten. Ob sie sich wohl sehr verändert hatten? Das letzte Mal hatte er sie vor 10 Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny war vor einem Monat 15 geworden und Lynn war jetzt 16. Die beiden saßen zusammen in einem Abteil im Zug. Jenny flirtete wild mit dem gutaussehendem blonden Jungen, der vor ihr saß. Lynn fand das Getue ihrer jüngeren Schwester ziemlich peinlich. Der Junge verließ das Abteil, um nach seinen wie er sagte, ´etwas` gestörten Kumpeln zu sehen.  
  
"Ist er nicht süß?" Jenny stupste Lynn sanft in die Seite.  
  
"Süß? Ich denke eher, er ist total arrogant. Ein Malfoy hier, ein Malfoy da..." Ein abfälliger Blick von Lynn zeigte Jenny, das sie Mr Malfoy Jr. nicht so toll fand wie sie.  
  
"Ach du hast ja gar keine Ahnung!" Jenny machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann: "Er sagt, in Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser! Zwei Häuser für die Loser und zwei für die. naja. Besseren, Gryffindor und Slytherin Also ich für meinen Teil will auf jeden Fall nach Slytherin."  
  
"Lass mich raten. Da ist Draco."  
  
"Ja, na und?" Lynn verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
"Ein Grund für mich, nach Gryffindor zu wollen!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe! Er kommt wieder und ich will nicht, das DU mir das hier versaust. Wow, er sieht so gut aus!"  
  
"Ich wusste ja schon immer das du gestört bist, aber jetzt drehst du völlig am Rad!"  
  
Draco stand im Türrahmen und hatte offensichtlich den letzten Satz mitbekommen.  
  
"Stör ich?"  
  
"Nein, tust du nicht! Sie ist immer so drauf, wenn sie ihre Tage hat!" Jenny wusste, dass das ihre Schwester auf die Palme bringen würde.  
  
"Ich habe mein Tage nicht!" Lynn wurde richtig wild. "Ich kann auch nichts dafür, das du in deiner pubertierenden Phase total beschränkt bist!" Sie schrie ihrer Schwester direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Jetzt mischte sich auch Draco ein: "Also ich glaube nicht, das deine Schwester `total beschränkt´ ist. Wenn sie beschränkt ist, was ist dann Potter?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß ja nicht mal wer Potter ist. Aber was weist du schon? Du und Jenny flirtet ja auch wie verrückt!"  
  
"Und, ist das verboten?" Jenny lächelte Draco an und grinste dann Lynn überlegen an.  
  
"Ja, mit ihm schon." War die mindestens genauso trotzige Antwort ihrer Schwester.  
  
"Ich glaube, du spinnst! Manchmal frage ich mich woher du eigentlich kommst, so wie du dich aufführst! - Vom Planeten der Loser?" (1)  
  
"Immer noch besser als vom Planeten Hier-bin-ich-wer-will-mich? Aber ich denke, das ihr mich hier so wie so nicht bracht! Ich gehe!"  
  
"Tschüs!", Draco und Jenny sagten das in dem gleichen emotionslosen Ton.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
`Die sind bestimmt froh, dass ich endlich weg bin. Ich hätte nicht gehen sollen! Ich hätte ihn nicht anschreien sollen! Wenn ich es mir recht überlege ist er gar nicht mal so schlecht!. Ach was denke ich? Er ist eingebildet und findet meine Schwester eh viel besser als mich...´ Lynn wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein hochgewachsener schwarzhaariger Junge sie anrempelte.  
  
"Sorry, ich hab dich nicht gesehen!"  
  
"Ist für mich nichts neues. Die da drinnen können mich auch nicht gebrauchen!" Lynn deutete auf die Abteiltür.  
  
"Malfoy und..."  
  
"..und meine Schwester!" Traurig blickte Lynn zum Boden. Der Junge sah das und versuchte sie aufzuheitern.  
  
"Ach, überings ich bin Harry!" Stimmte ja, sie hatten sich einander noch gar nicht vorgestellt.  
  
"Ich bin Lynn!" Sie streckte ihm die Hand, er nahm sie und merkte, dass er rot wurde.  
  
"Wenn du willst, kannst du mit in mein Abteil kommen! Ich bin sonst eh allein!" Lynn war froh, nicht mehr alleine auf den Flur stehen zu müssen.  
  
"Wo sind denn deine Freunde?"  
  
"Schon in Hogwarts, wieso weiß ich nicht."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmead ein. Mit ihren Koffern bewaffnet stand Jenny vor einer Kutsche. Sie entdeckte Lynn und machte ein eindeutiges Handzeichen, dass Lynn zeigte, das sie herkommen sollte.  
  
"Sorry wegen gerade!" Jenny tat das alles ziemlich leid.  
  
"Schon vergessen." Wenn Lynn ehrlich war, hatte sie nicht einmal an ihre Schwester denken müssen. Sie hatte viel Spaß mit Harry gehabt.  
  
"Warst du die ganze Zeit allein?" Jenny sah Lynn fragend an.  
  
"Nein, ich habe einen sehr netten Jungen getroffen... HAAAAAAARRRRRY!!! Siehst du das ist er!" Lynn winkte dem Gryffindor freundlich zu.  
  
"Gut! Ihr fahrt dann sicher mit uns. Eure Koffer könnt ihr dann ja eben verstauen. Ich geh schon mal zu Draco!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Jenny in der Kutsche.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Drinnen hatte es sich Draco schon bequem gemacht.  
  
"Na siehst du, sie hat sich also doch beruhigt!" Er sah Jenny mit einem fast beruhigtem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Ja, und sie hat jemanden kennengelernt. Es stört dich doch nicht wenn er mit uns fährt, oder?"  
  
"Nein, solange es nicht..." In diesem Moment betraten Harry und Lynn die Kutsche. "...Potter ist, wollte ich sagen, aber das hat sich jetzt ja wohl erledigt."  
  
"Hast du was gesagt Malfoy?", doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den Slytherin, er wandte sich statt dessen Jenny zu: "Was hat er dafür gegeben, das du mit ihm zusammen abhängst?"  
  
Mit dieser Aussage erntete er nur eine verächtlichen Blick von Jenny.  
  
"Fragt sich wohl, wer hier wen bestochen hat!" Dracos Augen funkelten zornerfüllt. Er warf Potter einen Blick zu, der wenn Blicke töten könnten, Potter glatt umgebracht hätte.  
  
"Lynn ist freiwillig mit mir gekommen, aber wer bei dir bleibt muss echt bescheuert sein!" Harry hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen keinen Streit anzufangen, aber wenn Malfoy es unbedingt so wollte, gut.  
  
Doch das war zu viel für Draco. Musste er Jenny beleidigen? Konnte er sie nicht da raushalten? Doch was waren das für Gedanken? Draco Malfoy hatte sich noch nie für jemanden eingesetzt. Doch dieses Mädchen war ihm irgendwie sympathisch. "Warum kannst du sie nicht aus unserem Streit heraus halten? Sie hat damit doch gar nichts zu tun!"  
  
Malfoy hatte wirklich recht, Jenny hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun. "Jenny, es tut mir leid!"  
  
"Ist schon okay."  
  
Jenny wandte sich zu Lynn um, die neben ihr saß. "Weißt du eigentlich wo wir hin müssen?"  
  
"Nein, aber wir werden das schon finden!" Darüber hatte sich Lynn noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber dafür war jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr, die Kutsche stoppte mit einem Ruck und hielt vor einer langen Marmortreppe an.  
  
"Wir gehen dann schon mal rein."  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich mit dir zusammen auch nur einen Schritt gehe. Stell mal vor, es sieht uns einer. Mein Ruf wäre zerstört."  
  
Draco stieg mit einigem Abstand zu Harry die Treppenstufen hoch. Jenny und Lynn taten es ihnen gleich. Am Tor stand ein Mann mit langem silberweißem Haaren und einem so langen Bart, den er sich glatt in seinen Gürtel hätte stecken können.  
  
"Opa!" Lynn und Jenny liefen wie kleine Kinder die ihren Großvater lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten, in seine Arme.  
  
"Ihr seid so groß geworden!" Genau diesen Satz hatte Dumbledore nicht sagen wollen, aber konnte ihn sich nicht verkneifen. Er nahm die beiden noch einmal fest in den Arm und sagte dann: "Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät zur Begrüßungszeremonie kommen wollen! Ach ja, ihr könnt dort zu den Erstklässlern gehen. Ihr müsst auch erst mal testen lassen, in welches Haus ihr kommt!"  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny und Lynn verschwanden in der Menge Erstklässler und Dumbledore machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz. Er sprach ein paar einleitende Worte und ließ dann die Zeremonie beginnen. Der sprechende Hut lag wie immer auf dem Holzstuhl und fing an zu singen. Dann rief Professor McGonagall die Namen der Schüler auf, die sich nach vorne bewegen sollten.  
  
"Anhafling, Samuel!"  
  
Eine kurze Pause, dann schrie der Hut: "SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Dumbledore, Jenny!" Als Prof. McGonagall diesen Namen aufrief, wurde es in der Halle ganz still. Nicht einmal Harry und Draco hatten gewusst, das die beiden mit Dumbledore verwand waren. Jenny ging nach vorne, setzte den Hut auf und hörte plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr. "Ich glaube, ich sollte dich nach Hufflepuff stecken, aber..." Weiter kam der Hut nicht. Jenny stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und rannte aus dem Saal. Niemals würde sie in dieses Haus gehen.  
  
Jetzt fing das große Flüstern an. Dumbledore stand von seinem Stuhl auf und versuchte die Menge wieder zum schweigen zu bringen. Prof. McGonagall fuhr fort:  
  
"Dumbledore, Lynn!" Wieder war kein Laut zu vernehmen.  
  
Auch Lynn hörte die Stimme in ihrem Ohr: "Deine Schwester wollte also nicht nach Hufflepuff! Na wie wär es denn mit dir?"  
  
"Nein, nicht nach Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Warum denn nicht?"  
  
"Weil dort nur Loser sind!"  
  
"Das stimmt nicht! Nenn mir einen anderen Grund!"  
  
"Mein Gott, ich will es nicht akzeptiere das!"  
  
"Du kannst mir keinen Grund nennen, also wir Hufflepuff dein Schicksal sein! HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
Die Hufflepuffs brachen schon in Jubelströme aus. Doch Lynn fand das ganze nicht sonderlich komisch.  
  
"ICH WILL DAS NICHT!" Oh Gott hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Die Hufflepuffs würden sie jetzt bestimmt hassen! Auch sie rannte nun so schnell sie konnte aus der Halle!  
  
Dumbledore saß nur wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Noch nie war so etwas vorgekommen. Das ganze jetzt gleich zwei Mal und dann auch noch Familien Mitglieder.  
  
Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, stand er auf. "Bitte führt das hier ohne mich zuende!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Saal. Schüler und Lehrkräfte waren völlig irritiert.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Jenny saß auf einem Felsvorsprung am großen See als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Er wollte dich nach Hufflepuff stecken, oder?"  
  
"Mhm!" Jenny nickte zur Verstärkung ihrer Laute.  
  
"Mich auch! Aber ich wollte nicht. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Opa uns sofort nach Hause schicken würde."  
  
"Wird er nicht!" Erst jetzt merkten die beiden Mädchen, das hinter ihnen Professor Dumbledore stand.  
  
"Mir wär's ehrlich gesagt aber lieber!" Jenny wollte auf keinen Fall nach Hufflepuff.  
  
"Warum?" Ihr Opa war von dieser Aussage geschockt.  
  
"Weil ich nicht in dieses Versagerhaus gehe!" Jenny war aufgestanden.  
  
"Das ist kein Versagerhaus! Bis jetzt sind aus jedem Haus große Zauberer gekommen! Aber, wenn du nicht nach Hufflepuff willst, wohin dann?"  
  
Das war die Frage auf die Jenny gewartet hatte. "Ich will nach Slytherin!"  
  
Ihr Großvater sah sie fragend an. Dann jedoch sagte er entschlossen: "Da kommst du nicht hin!"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Darum nicht, akzeptiere das!" Den Dickkopf hatten die Schwestern wohl von ihm geerbt.  
  
"Wohin soll ich dann? Nach Hause?"  
  
"Nein, nicht nach Hause, nach Gryffindor?"  
  
"Das find ich super!" Lynn war aufgesprungen und beteiligte sich nun endlich auch an dem Gespräch.  
  
"Und du Jenny?"  
  
"Naja, besser als Hufflepuff ist es allemal."  
  
"Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Lasst uns wieder rein gehen."  
  
"Müssen wir dann wieder zum Sprechenden Hut?" Noch mal wollten sie beide mit diesem `Ding´ nicht sprechen.  
  
"Nein, ihr geht sofort an den Gryffindor Tisch!"  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Als sie die Halle wieder betraten, drehten sich viele gespannt zu ihnen. Als plötzlich Jubel bei den Gryffindors ausbrach, sahen sich auch die, die vorher nicht hingesehen hatten, zu ihnen. Nur Draco betrachtete das ganze mit Abstand. Er zerbrach sich schon die ganze Zeit über eine bestimmte Sache den Kopf. Wie hatte er sich nur verlieben können? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet in...  
  
"Draci Schätzchen, du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu!" Pansy schüttelte ihn am Arm und riss ihn so unsanft aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Pansy, du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen! Ich heiße Draco, okay!"  
  
"Aber Draci,..."  
  
"Nichts aber! Und jetzt nerv nicht!"  
  
"Aber welches Kleid soll ich denn jetzt zu welchem Ball anziehen?"  
  
"Pansy, das ist mir so egal, das glaubst du gar nicht! Frag doch denjenigen, der mit dir hingeht!"  
  
"Mach ich doch gerade."  
  
"Du redest mit mir, falls du das noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest."  
  
"Ja, das hab ich gemerkt und du gehst mit mir dahin!"  
  
"Hättest du wohl gerne."  
  
"Aber ich dachte,..."  
  
"Du denkst, das ist ja ne ganz neue Seite an dir! Aber es klapp anscheinend noch nicht so gut! Das musst du noch üben. Ich gehe nicht mit dir dahin. Ich hatte vor jemand anders zu fragen!"  
  
"Was? Du gehst nicht mit mir?"  
  
"Wow, das du das so schnell verstehst hätte ich nicht gedacht." Sein sarkastischer Unterton war unschwer heraus zu hören.  
  
Plötzlich brach Pansy in Tränen aus, doch Draco schien das gar nicht zu interessieren. Er betrachtete die Gryffindors, wie sie sich freuten, dass sie nun auch noch Dumbledores Enkelinnen bei sich im Haus hatten.  
  
"Du, Draco, warum gehst du nicht mit Pansy auf den Ball?" Pansy schien Crabbe leid zu tun.  
  
"Darum nicht! Und außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an! Mit wem gehst du eigentlich?"  
  
"Tschuldigung, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich aufregst. Bis jetzt hat mich noch keiner gefragt!"  
  
"Dann geh du doch mit Pansy."  
  
"Was ich soll mit DEM auf einen Ball gehen?" Pansy war entsetzt.  
  
"Hast du ne andere Möglichkeit?"  
  
"Nein, aber mit wem gehst du denn, wenn du nicht mit mir gehst?" Sie hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Die meisten ihrer Tränen waren versiegelt.  
  
"Das geht dich zwar nichts an aber ich werde jemanden aus Gryffindor fragen."  
  
"Was eine Gryffindor? Ich dachte wir gehen nur Hausintern auf Bälle."  
  
"Tja, ich halt nicht!" Draco stand auf und ging zum Hallenausgang.  
  
Pansy sah ihm noch lange entsetzt nach.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny saß gelangweilt am Tisch der Gryffindors. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei den Slytherins, aber wo war eigentlich Draco?  
  
"Kann ich raus gehen?" Fragend sah sich Jenny um.  
  
"Geh ruhig!", sagte Ron schmatzend, mit dem sie sich vorher die ganze Zeit unterhalten hatte.  
  
Jenny verließ den großen Saal und machte sich auf den Weg zum See, als plötzlich jemand ihren Namen rief. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um.  
  
"Wer bist du denn?", fragte sie angewidert.  
  
"Ich bin Goyle. Ein Freund von Draco.", sagte der Junge.  
  
"Aha, und was willst du?"  
  
"Ich soll dir von Draco sagen, dass er dich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erwartet!"  
  
"Gut, aber darf ich da überhaupt rein?"  
  
"Ich glaub nicht, aber ist ja auch egal."  
  
"Na toll. Und da du ja anscheinend so viel weißt, weißt du bestimmt auch wie ich da hin kommen kann", sagte Jenny sarkastisch.  
  
"Ich kann dich da hinbringen."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Jenny folgte Goyle durch unzählige Gänge. Als Goyle plötzlich halt machte, wäre sie fast in ihn geknallt. Eine geheime Tür öffnete sich und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
Draco saß in einem großen grünen Sessel.  
  
"Warum hat das denn wieder so lange gedauert?" Draco sah Goyle fragend an.  
  
"Weiß ich nicht!", war Goyles intelligente Antwort.  
  
"Wow, wie schlau du bist. Was weißt du eigentlich?" Jenny sah ihn lachend an.  
  
Doch bevor Goyle antworten konnte, sagte Draco, das er sich verziehen solle. Goyle verließ sofort den Raum. Draco wandte sich zu Jenny.  
  
"Du willst bestimmt wissen warum ich dich herbestellt habe?"  
  
Jenny nickte.  
  
"Also, du weißt ja bestimmt, dass dieses Jahr Hogwarts 1000jähriges Jubiläum feiert und deshalb ein großer Ball veranstaltet wird. Naja, da wollte ich dich halt fragen, ob du mit mir da hingehst?"  
  
Jenny lächelt: "Na klar! Nichts lieber als das." Sie küsste Draco auf die Wange und verschwand dann glücklich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Lynn starrte Harry an. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich gefragt, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball geht?  
  
"Ja, na klar!" Lynn hatte nun das, wovon viele Mädchen dieser Schule träumten. Eine Verabredung mit Harry Potter.  
  
"Gut, wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum!" Harry stand auf und verließ den Saal. Vor der großen Marmortreppe stieß er mit Jenny zusammen. Beide stammelten etwas, das sich anhörte wie "Sorry" und setzten dann ihren Weg fort.  
  
Überglücklich lief Jenny auf Lynn zu.  
  
"Lynn, ich bin sooooooo glücklich. Ich hab ne Verabredung mit Draco. Wir werden zusammen auf den Ball gehen!"  
  
"Schön für dich.. Aber ich geh mit HARRY POTTER!" Ein überlegenes Grinsen machte sich auf Lynns Gesicht breit, dass ihre Schwester einfach übersah.  
  
"Wir haben unsere Zimmer noch gar nicht gesehen! Lass uns mal rauf in den Gryffindor Turm gehen! So blöd wie ich gedacht hab, ist es hier gar nicht!"  
  
"Find ich auch. Nur ein Problem gibt es da noch. Wie kommen wir zum Turm?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, wir können ja irgendwen fragen. Wie wär es mit McGonagall oder Opi?"  
  
"Ich bin für McGonagall. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn wir uns von Opi bringen lassen? Die denken hinterher noch, wir täten, als wären wir etwas Besseres."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Draco stand in einer Lichtung am verbotenem Wald. Er wartete schon seid einer halben Stunde, aber er war auch viel zu früh, wie immer.  
  
"Draco, du bist ja schon da!", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
"Ich vermisse es so sehr dich zu küssen!" Draco sah seinem gegenüber tief in die Augen.  
  
"Dir soll es doch an nichts fehlen!" Die Lippen der Beiden drückten sich sanft aneinander und verschmolzen dann zu einem langen Kuss. Plötzlich riss Draco sich los.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1)Ich hab mal wieder Sprüche geklaut. Ein großes Dankeschön an die Crew von 10 Dinge, die ich an dir hasse, von denen ich diesen Spruch kopiert habe.  
  
Ist der Cliffhanger zu schlimm? Wer meine andere Story (Alles oder nichts) *Schleichwerbung* kennt, müsste wissen, dass ich das gerne mache.  
  
Naja, natürlich möchte ich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat und ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Das mach ich nämlich nur, wenn das einer ließt. *g*  
  
C u  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
